Talk:Unidentified Blue Soldier
Shot gun He was holding a shot gun in the poster of project freelancer King692 Alright I'm sorry but YOU CAN EDIT STUFF YOURSELF! Provide an edit reason when you do though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) There you go I edited it King692 :) Congrats.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Freelancer? I don't think he is another Freelancer. He was never mentioned to be part of a team, I am going to assume he is Team B's pilot. They would have mentioned what team he's on if he was a Freelancer. CyrusArc 15:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) And thats what it says Cyrus. A direct quote from the page. "Its is unknown if she/he is a Freelancer, or the pilot of the other Pelican." All thats said about them is that they are with Project Freelancer. Not that they are a Freelancer.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : Just a note: I'm sure he/she a Freelancer as Freelancers Recovery Six and Nine were freelancers and were dressed using the ODST helmet. In addition, the soldier isn't wearing pilot gear. What kind of pilot wears and straps grenade belts all over his/her body? But whether or not the soldier is a freelancer is still unknown ARC Trooper Tal 07:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Exactly. And thats why we put the posiblity of he/she being a pilot of the second pelican. Because nothing about them is confirmed.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 13:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) unnamed ODST can i say with that chain round his chest he looks like that one from number one Bladeslash 01:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Its likely they just used the same model. Albeit differently colored.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) HIM!!!!! it must be that blue ODST from that poster with all the project freelancer menbers on it teh one with the shotgun but i think im just realy slow everyones thinking that to right? Bladeslash 02:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Hes the same armor. Same color. Who wouldn't think that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The same people who think C.T. and C.T. (Season 9) aren't the same. >_> Delete Do we really need an article for every person who has no name, no lines, and who has hasn't done anthing notable?--Bron Hañda 03:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I bet you can't name one other character who doesn't have a name, doesn't have lines, and hasn't done anything but stand in place. FWI: The blue soldier being the pelican pilot is conjecture. --Bron Hañda 04:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) When Carolina was 1st mentioned in The Blood Gulch Chronicles, she was never seen and didn't appear until Season 9. Back then she was only mentioned by Church and that was all the information about her. All Alison has is a name. We still know very little confirmed information about her. The Unamed Blue Soldier appears on the Freelancer poster, so we will learn something about him/her later on. Rooster Teeth wouldn't put him/her on there without a reason. Oo7nightfire 11:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Both Carolina and Alison have names and a backstories, while the Unnamed Blue Soldier is "unnamed" and his/her role can only be speculated. Rooster Teeth has plenty of nameless soldiers who aren't important enough to mention. Should we have articles for every nameless medical guy in the trailer too? Maybe we should also have an article for all the nameless red soldiers who stood behind the Red Mutineer? Maybe we should have an article for all the nameless blue soldiers who stood behind Lt. Miller? --Bron Hañda 17:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Plus, how could you conclude anything about him/her after him/her has only appeared in ONE episode? --Oo7nightfire 12:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe you should wait for the character to be given a name or to actually do or say something before making articles about them. --Bron Hañda 17:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well the Unnamed Blue soldier will probably be significant in some way in a future episode; mostly because he was featured on the Freelancer poster. Also, like I said before, he/she has only been in in 1 episode, give it some time. Oo7nightfire 17:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. He never showed up, because he is just another stock character. It is like having an article for every nameless soldier in the series. --Bron Hañda 05:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. Now I'll have to agree. No lines hes just stood and sat. I'll wait for everyone elses descion before deleting it though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 11:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Alpha's first robotic body. None of you noticed it didn't move an inch the whole time, not even to look around, and wasn't standing in a very casual position? Pvt. Church (Post-breakdown Alpha) wore standard Blue armour at Sidewinder, which we now know is the same place he was moved to, and Tex killing everyone there was the Freelancer Break-In. Also, Pvt. Church carried a Shotgun at Sidewinder, and so does this character. If his original weapon was a Shotgun, it could help to explain why he sucks so much with a Sniper Rifle. Alex T Snow 14:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) There is no way that that is a body for Church, merely because it is not a Mk. V or Mk. VI suit. And because of the ammo rounds. I think hes just the strong silent type. Although those were good observations.... also I don't think that Church's armor was regulation blue at Sidewinder. I believe it was the Cobalt we all know and love. However it was regulation blue at the training facility in Out of Mind Part II.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, good points, and now that I think about it, he was Cobalt at Sidewinder and Blue in Out Of Mind, I got them mixed up. My point about him having a shotgun and sucking with a sniper rifle still stands, though now it has nothing to do with this page :/ Alex T Snow 14:56, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha. That may be the reason that he is horrible with the Sniper Rifle. As he was trained for close quarters combat rather than being a sniper.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Recovery six Could he be Recovery six? 23:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) G0ldmagik It is highly unlikely, but at this point it is possible. Everything that this character could be is unknown & info about him, at this point, is speculation. Oo7nightfire 23:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it due to the different color scheme and different weapon preference, but as Nightfire said everything about this character is unknown.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC)